Polos
by Erzamedic
Summary: ¿Polos opuestos se atraen, o se destruyen? Sue, una chica algo tranquila, rara y con problemas de bipolaridad, conoce a Kidd, un tipo arrogante, acojonante y uno de los gorilas mas grandes que haya visto. Y no solo eso, llega a conocer a más personas...con sus mismos desordenes mentales. ¿Un asesino en serie? ¿Que pasará?
1. Impresiones

**Hola, Hola! Bueno, he decidido escribir esta historia, que seguramente demorare en actualizar. (No es cierto)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**(Es un poco rara, advierto)**

* * *

Las mañanas cálidas siempre eran apreciadas en Sabaody. Los niños gritaban y jugueteaban en los parques, sus padres disfrutaban del cálido ambiente y los ancianos daban de comer a los patitos que salían de los estanques. La brisa era inigualable, los arboles brindaban el oxigeno mas purificado del planeta y el sol brillaba iluminando de una forma casi sobrenatural.

Todo era perfecto.

Considerando que el mundo entero tenia un mal retrato de Sabaody.

Era una de las ciudades más peligrosas de Japón, la cual se distribuía en diferentes tipos de "Groves", como vulgarmente los llamaban.

Los Groves se enumeraban del 1 al 40. Entre menor el número, la delincuencia crecía y la maldad le acompañaba. A pesar de que fueran personas humildes, calmadas y serviciales las que allí vivían, la violencia era el pan de cada día.

Y era porque entre aquellas serviciales, humildes y serenas personas, era casi imposible distinguir al delincuente. O al menos, al que por esos tiempos tenía más victimas de asesinatos, que numero de recompensa en los carteles…

-¿Otra mas?

Una mujer observaba el periódico, preocupada. Otro asesinato más se había reportado en el Grove 17. No sabían nada del asesino, era tan bueno que no dejaba pistas, y aun peor, se escondía entre los ciudadanos de la enorme ciudad.

-¡Delicioso!—Un extraño sujeto, con sombrero de paja y pantalones cortos, paso corriendo como loco y empujo a la impaciente mujer que sostenía el periódico. Esta cayó y soltó el periódico en el acto.

-¡Mira por donde pasas jovencito!—Le reclamo ella, pero el chico ya se encontraba mas lejos de lo que sus ojos le permitían apreciar.

La mujer se levanto, sacudió sus ropas y tomo el periódico de nuevo—Estos niños de hoy en día…

* * *

-¡Devuélveme eso, hijo de puta!

Una chica pelinegra, de ojos azules y muy larga melena perseguía "desesperadamente" al chico del sombrero de paja.

La gente los miraba con extrañeza y murmuraba cosas inaudibles.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo compre, shishishi!—El chico parecía tener muy buen físico. Corría a una velocidad incalculable y reía a la par que veía como la chica casi que lo alcanzaba.

-¡Lo compre yo! ¡Ladrón!—La chica lo perseguía, aun conservaba el aliento y aumentaba la velocidad, casi al punto de agarrarle del chaleco rojo que llevaba.

Nadie sabia el porque discutían. Pero se pasaron varios semáforos en rojo y tumbaron a centenares de personas. Cruzaron las calles irresponsablemente y fueron capaces de treparse sobre varios autos.

Parecían no estar muy "cuerdos" que digamos…

Era hora de llamar a la policía, o eso pensaron los cabreados ciudadanos.

La chica comenzaba a cansarse. Sus piernas ya dolían y el aire hacia falta en sus pulmones. Maldecía internamente al cabrón que había atrevido a robarse su almuerzo. Y es que de repente, cuando apenas había pagado su preciado sándwich, el demente del sombrero de paja, se lo había rapado gritando una y otra vez: ¡Delicioso!

-Mas vale que rece por su vida, porque voy a degollarlo vivo si lo atrapo…—Se dijo internamente, aumentando mas su velocidad.

-Shishishishi, si que eres rápida—Le dijo el, volteando su cabeza y sonriéndole inocentemente. Pero extrañamente sin disminuir su velocidad.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ HIJO DE PUTA!—Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Ya no era una chica, ahora era un demonio el que lo perseguía.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzarle, al doblar una esquina, la chica choco con algo.

Muy duro…

Cayó al suelo de culo y sintió como sus riñones dieron un vuelco. Cerró los ojos por el impacto.

Mierda.

-Al cabrón que halla sido, voy a matarlo también.

-¿¡Es que no ves por donde vas, pendeja!?—Le escucho gritar a su "atacante"…

Abrió los ojos a tope y se encontró con un gorila pelirrojo, sin cejas, labios pintados y ojos enmarcados con lápiz. Su expresión no era nada amigable, y sentido de la moda tampoco tenia. Era mas pálido que la propia muerte y…bueno, se veía salido del zarzo.

Por pura casualidad también estaba de culo en el suelo.

-Perfecto. Ahora me estrelle con un travesti…—Pensó. Pero sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se levanto y sobo su espalda.

Ignoro totalmente al sujeto, ahora había algo más importante…

-¡MI SANDWICH!—Grito de repente, recordando al retrasado mental, reconocido ahora, como el chico del sombrero de paja.

Se le había escapado, con su sandwich.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de correr en la dirección que se suponía, había ido el chico, sintió que la agarraban con violencia de la muñeca y la hacían girar al instante.

Se encontró con los profundos ojos ambarinos del gorila pelirrojo, quien la miraba con odio y casi podían notarse venas salientes de su cara.

El tipo esta cabreado.

-¿¡Quien te crees perra!? ¡Al menos pide disculpas!—Casi que le exigió, y la chica pudo sentir como apretaba su agarre y la miraba con mas firmeza.

-Suéltame, depravado de mierda—Fue lo primero que atino a decir, mandándole una de sus miradas mas fulminantes y torciendo su gesto. Bruscamente trato de retirar su mano del agarre, pero el gorila era fuerte.

-Discúlpate, perra—Le dijo en tono calmado, casi que sarcástico y le sonrió de una manera muy "toca huevos" para su gusto. Esos ojos ambarinos no dejaban de acuchillarle y su fuerza descomunal era ya agobiante.

Otro detalle…nadie le decía perra y salía vivo.

La chica le sonrió, también malvadamente, y en el acto elevo su pierna derecha, dándole una patada directamente en los cojones, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

El tipo la soltó al instante y empezó a proferir maldiciones.

Ahora si que estaba cabreado, fue a abalanzarse sobre la chica, quien se puso en guardia, pero…

-¡KIDYYY!—El mismo chico, ladrón de sándwiches, ahora se abalanzaba sobre el gorila, ocasionando así que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Y de donde salió este pendejo…?—Fue lo primero que pensó la pelinegra. Dejo de adoptar su postura en guardia y observo la escena con gracia—Faltaba más…semejante mastodonte con tremendo enano.

-¡QUITATE LUFFY!—Ahora el gorila se veía más enfadado que antes, hacia fuerza para quitarse al chiquillo de encima, pero no lo lograba. Y encima el chico parecía no darse cuenta que el pelirrojo podría mandarlo al mismísimo infierno, solo con golpearle con un dedo.

O eso pensaba la chica. Oh valla…que chico tan inocente.

-¡KIDYY, QUE EMOCION VERTE! ¿¡DONDE ANDABAS, CABRON!?—El chico parecía demasiado feliz y apretaba mas a su conocido, casi que asfixiándolo, ya que el pelirrojo ahora en vez de pálido, se veía demasiado azul.

-¿En que mierda me he metido…?—La chica se giro, ya su sándwich no importaba, ahora salir de ahí era la mejor opción—Mira que ser nueva en esta ciudad… ¿Y me sale con esta mierda…?—Comenzó a caminar finalmente, pero nuevamente algo la detuvo. Claro que el agarre de esta vez, era más suave.

-Shishishishi… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

No supo cuando, pero el chiquillo del sombrero de paja se había levantado y ahora le tenía agarrada la mano. La chica solo parpadeo y lo miro con desconfianza. Le retiro su mano bruscamente y…

-Nunca te dije mi nombre, idiota. Además…a ti que te importa—Le respondió simplemente, y camino como si nada.

Pero nuevamente fue tomada…

-¡Porfa, porfa, porfa! ¡Dime!—Le rogo el pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

Aquello fue tan tierno que le dieron nauseas. La chica suspiro.

-Sue, me llamo Sue.

-Shishishi. Yo soy Luffy—El chico hizo una reverencia y sonrió con ternura—Y el es Kidd—Señalo al pelirrojo que extrañamente ya se había levantado. Este le mostro su dedo corazón a la chica y sonrió arrogante.

-Oe, Sue…—Le llamo el gorila.

La chica ya cabreada le miro con ira reprimida, lista para patearle el culo cuando viera la oportunidad.

-Vete a la mierda—Le dijo el pelirrojo, para luego carcajearse de una manera demasiado exagerada.

-Tu casa me queda muy lejos—Le devolvió el insulto, dándole la espalda a los dos chicos y finalmente, dirigiéndose a su casa…

-¡Oe Sue, espero verte luego!—Le oyó decir al chico del sombrero de paja-¡Cuídate, y perdón por lo del sándwich!

"Click"

-¡Oye cabrón, devuélveme mi puto sándwich!

Y la persecución volvió a dar arranque, ante la fastidiada expresión de Kidd.

-¿Quién es esta pendeja?—Se pregunto a si mismo, observando como la chica y su pequeño amigo desaparecían entre el tumulto de gente—Tsk—Chasqueo la lengua y recordó que tenia algo que hacer…

* * *

**HORAS ANTES…**

**-**Joder, mi espalda.

¿Existe gente en el planeta tierra a la cual le gusten las mudanzas? Es decir, ¿Empacar y desempacar? ¿Ordenar y acomodar? ¿Cargar y dejar en un lado especifico? O, ¿Existe gente a la cual le guste cambiar de escuela con constancia? ¿Dejar amistades atrás? ¿Tener que aguantar a nuevos maestros?

-Tsk. Esto de mudarme cada 3 meses me toca las bolas.

Sue llegaba a Sabaody, después de un viaje largo. Se vio obligada a mudarse con su padre, el cual era un adicto a trabajar en la estación de policía, y el cual también, le obligaba a cambiar de escuela como de calzones.

Y era porque siempre lo transferían, misteriosamente.

La chica primero, no era sociable, y segundo, los pocos amigos que se conseguía, tenia que abandonarlos casi siempre.

Las pataletas ya no le funcionaban. Y cuando llegaba a acostumbrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida.

Pum.

Su padre llegaba muy contento y decía: ¡Conoceremos otra ciudad, pequeña!

-Hijo de mi abuela.

Recién llegados, hacia aproximadamente 3 horas, los Kusabe, padre e hija, se encontraban ahora instalados en una casa del humilde Grove 17, el cual tenia mala pinta y se decía que un asesino en serie actuaba cada noche.

Eso a Sue le daba igual. Prefería ser asesinada que tener que embutirse en un colegio nuevo, otra vez. Esa rutina ya le cansaba. Y se lo diría a su padre, claro que como siempre, el no la escucharía.

Y es que siempre que llegaban, el se iba a trabajar como poseso a la estación de policía….

¿Y a quien le correspondía desempacar?

A Sue

¿A quien le correspondía ordenar?

A Sue

¿A quien le correspondía hacer el aseo?

A Sue

¿A quien le correspondía cocinar?

A su padre, porque si no, ya hubieran muerto.

Sue tenia la "cualidad" de convertir cada cosa que cocinaba, en un veneno mortal.

Era mejor alejarla de los víveres, incluso para su propio bien.

Al estar tan aburrida, no tuvo más opción que desempacar y ordenar cada cosa. Misteriosamente lo hizo con rapidez y se sintió satisfecha del resultado.

Cada cosa en su lugar y la casa incluso se veía más amigable. Era una casa enorme, mal pintada y maltrecha…Pero bueno, seguramente poniéndole ciertos arreglitos, se vería mejor.

Su situación económica era mala, por esa razón su padre siempre aceptaba los traslados, sin negarse, ya que le pagarían más.

O eso decía el.

Bueno, por el momento no reclamaría nada respecto a eso. Pero eso si, no dejaba de odiar la idea de tener que cambiar de casa constantemente y tener que organizar todo. Para que después su padre se viera invadido por la locura, y saliera corriendo otra vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba, solo le faltaba mudarse a algún país de Suramérica y lograba hacer el tour completo.

Se levanto de la cama, froto sus ojos y fue al baño. Se miro al espejo, daba asco. Se lavo la cara y se peino en una coleta simple. Decidió que mataría el tiempo, saliendo.

Se coloco sus zapatos y trato de localizar sus llaves. Ya cuando iba a salir, un gruñido proveniente de su estomago inundo toda la casa.

-No he comido—Se dijo a si misma. Y así decidió empacarse algo de dinero y salir a comprar algo por ahí.

No conocía nada, pero ella siempre era así.

De alguna manera terminaba aprendiéndose todas las calles en un día, recorría todo y localizaba los puntos clave para "relajar" su estadía. Así después no tendría que matarse buscando cosas que necesitara, pues al primer día, ya las tenia marcadas en su mapa mental.

Camino y observo cada cosa, cada negocio y edificio como lo hacia siempre que llegaba nueva a la ciudad.

Al pasar por un parque, pudo ubicar un puesto donde parecía vender comida. Se acerco y después de mirar el menú, ordeno un sándwich.

Y justo cuando iba a pagar, un chico extraño, pelinegro salto sobre ella y…

-¡MI SANDWICH!

* * *

**AHORA...**

Se golpeo mentalmente, no había podido alcanzar al chico del sándwich.

En conclusión, se quedo sin comer.

Miro a todos lados en busca de que no la estuviera persiguiendo aquel agujero negro, quien no contento con su sándwich, robo la comida de otras personas.

Si, ella se dio cuenta. Parecía un verdadero agujero negro.

Le dio gracia ver como le levanto las naguas a una señora, buscando un pedazo de carne que se le había caído al suelo.

No pudo evitar reírse, y posteriormente, dejar de perseguirlo, ya estaba muy cansada.

Ya era tarde. Su padre no estaría en casa y lo sabia, puesto que estaría trabajando en la estación de policía, como el oficial reconocido que era.

En fin, precisamente cuando se devolvía, caminando por un callejón oscuro, recordó aquel relato sobre el asesino en serie que asechaba todas las noches. Le pareció curioso, mas no sintió miedo.

Claro que dadas las circunstancias, cuando ya veía una avenida al final del callejón, sintió pasos tras los suyos.

Volteo a mirar y…nada.

Imagino que estaba alucinando. Aquello debió ser simplemente su imaginación y su debilidad ante la percepción de la realidad.

Siguió caminando y de nuevo…Volteo con rapidez y miro a todos lados. Eso ya no era chiste ni menos imaginación, algo en verdad la seguía.

Y cuando apuro el paso sintió como también lo apuraba la extraña presencia que la seguía.

Caminaba con rapidez, mirando hacia atrás. Sentía aquellos pasos pero no veía nada, creyó que aquello era lo más terrorífico que le había pasado en la vida.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por que no lo veía? Y más importante ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? ¡Ella jamás sentía miedo de un ladrón! Simplemente los masacraba y salía invicta, por algo había estudiado defensa personal, para no temerle a nada más, pero esto…era distinto.

Fundida en sus pensamientos choco con algo, por segunda vez en el día. Era duro también…

Volteo a mirar asustada, casi que hiperventilando y sudando al tiempo.

No supo porque se sintió tan tranquila, pero observo que con lo que se había estrellado, era lo mismo de ese día.

Nunca se sintió tan feliz, de ver a ese molesto travesti de nuevo.

-Mierda, me haz asustado—Expreso en tono burlesco, tratando de ocultar su expresión de terror.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿No sabias que hay un asesino en serie?—Le pregunto el pelirrojo, sonriendo arrogante de nuevo.

El mucho cabrón media casi 3 metros.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo—Le reprocho, ya adoptando su postura normal.

-No pareces muy convencida… ¿Estas asustada?

Ella no supo que responder, y más cuando el chico le miro confundido. A leguas debía notársele que se había pegado un buen susto.

-Cállate, pendejo—Le dijo sin mas, y prosiguió su camino, pero en el fondo deseando no quedarse sola de nuevo.

-Tsk. Yo también vivo por allí—Confeso este de repente. La chica suspiro con supuesto alivio y se giro a verle.

-Entonces que esperas…vámonos—Dijo sin más, para después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Pues la sonrisa con aura superior del chico se lo hizo notar.

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Eso fue como un baldado de agua fría. Si había que sentirse miserable, era en ese instante.

No supo ni porque hizo un puchero de disgusto, levanto los hombros y se giro para seguir caminando, sola. Del malgenio que ahora le aguardaba, olvido completamente la extraña presencia que la había seguido.

-La próxima vez, le invito a cenar—Dijo este, irónicamente, burlándose de ella. Pero Sue no lo miro, simplemente siguió caminando, sola.

-Hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de…—Fue aquello lo que repitió el resto del camino, y a penas llego a su casa, descargo su estrés con las pobres paredes.

Inmediatamente sonó el teléfono. Lo contesto. Era su padre.

_-Hija, mañana tienes escuela, te he dejado la dirección, te he dejado dinero y lo que necesitas llevar. Ve con cuidado, te amo, adiós—_Y colgó.

A Sue eso le cabreo más.

La capacidad de su padre para acomodar todo a su preciso gusto, como si su opinión valiera mierda. Aunque bien sabia, que finalmente tendría que hacerlo, quisiera o no.

Ni siquiera le dejo hablar…

Ya sin reprimirse mas, Sue se fue a la cama sin haber comido absolutamente nada. Si su padre le dejo dinero, fue para que comprara cosas ya preparadas, a menos que quisiera morir de intoxicación al cocinarse ella misma.

Sue ya sabia, apestaba para la cocina.

Ya en la cama, sintió sus párpados pesar.

No sabia a que horas entraba, que tendría que llevar, que salón le correspondía, solo tenía la dirección…

Y pensando todo eso. Se quedo dormida.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, espero les haya gustado!**

**Dejenme sus comentarios y sugerencias, please.**

**Pueden darme ideas para proseguir el fic. Seguramente las sumare a continuacion!**

**Nos vemos luego!**


	2. Gracias a un ¡BOM!

**Hola, Hola! **

**He demorado mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben, el colegio no me deja ni realizar mis procesos metabólicos con tranquilidad.**

**Así que...**

**Aquí traigo el otro capitulo.**

**He decido que los haré cortos, porque de otra manera no podre publicar nunca Jjejejeje.**

**Sin mas que decir, Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

¡BOM!

Sabía lo que era, el sonido de una bala.

¡BOM!

De nuevo, ¿Acaso solo era un sueño?

Me levante por la impresión, con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y probablemente con fiebre. Sentía mi frente arder y mis manos yacían totalmente heladas. Realmente no supe el porqué de estos síntomas, por el momento solo era necesario entender de qué lugar había provenido ese disparo.

No era como si fuera un pan de cada día, para mí, oír disparos por doquier, como extrañamente había ocurrido hoy.

Tenía entendido que esta ciudad era peligrosa, pero no imagine que incluso tuviera un asesino en serie cubierto, ni mucho menos, que mi inteligente padre nos trajera a vivir cerca de uno de esos maniacos.

Tras dejar de pensar tanta mierda, o de filosofar, mejor dicho, me levante con rapidez y me dirigí a la puerta, (Daba gracias a mi desagradable costumbre de dormirme con ropa) y corrí, hacia donde tuve la ligera "intuición" de que habían disparado.

Si, era de aquellas que metía las narices donde no le importaba, y después salía crucificada. Pero aquello por puro y llano interés en asuntos que divirtieran mi monótona vida. Claro que, si mi papa viera mis "pequeños escapes", ya me hubiera encerrado en una habitación con llave, argumentando que aún era muy niña para ayudar a los demás.

Pobre señor.

Las calles estaban muy solas, hacia tanto frio que cualquiera ya tendría congelados los cojones y el silencio hacia coro con la noche, hasta el punto de dejarme sorda. Solo vi a un par de mujeres, o putas mejor dicho, paradas como troncos en espera de que las cogieran (Literalmente) y a algunos borrachos caminando sin rumbo alguno u orinando sobre algún coche estacionado. También le eche el ojo a algunos ladroncillos que vi por allí, caminando como quien no quiere la cosa, pero ahí venia plasmado el extraño detalle: Aquellos estaban huyendo de algo, y seguramente aquel algo, era lo que yo estaba buscando.

Iba al lugar, de donde ellos venían. Los vi correr aterrorizados a varios, parecían ser de alguna pandilla específica, porque en cierto modo, a pesar de la oscuridad, y la pobre iluminación de los focos de la calle, pude notar que llevaban el mismo "atuendo". Claro que eso en este mismo instante, daba igual.

-¡El asesino, el asesino agarro a Breed!—Grito uno de ellos, el mismo que segundos después paso a mi lado, casi tumbándome y con cara de haber visto un muerto. Aunque hipotéticamente, creo que eso fue lo que logro ver.

Me acerque un poco más, la adrenalina bloqueo cualquier signo de pesadez que hubiera inundado mi cuerpo minutos antes. Para mi sorpresa me encontraba en el mismo callejón, en el que aquella tarde perdí toda mi cordura al estar siendo perseguida por algo. Vi mi salvación tras un contenedor de basura. Me escondí allí con rapidez y revise todo mi hemisferio para hallar lo que quería: Al asesino en serie que toda Sabaody andaba buscando aquellos días, aquel que seguramente, casi me arranca los ojos hoy y…

-¿Otra vez con tus juegos, niña?

Estuve a punto de tragarme mi propia lengua y de pegar uno de aquellos gritos que estremecen hasta al mismo núcleo de la tierra. Tape mi boca con mis dos manos y sentí como una vena en mi frente emergió, como nunca.

-La puta que lo pario—Susurre, entre el apretón de mis propias manos. Conocía esa voz, conocía ese tono. Gire la cabeza para encontrarme con lo que creía, el gorila travesti rondando de nuevo por las calles, y misteriosamente, ahora arrodillado frente a mí, sonriéndome con superioridad y clavándome su mirada dolorosamente-¿No deberías estar al lado de las putas, trabajando?—Le pregunte, ya habiendo destapado mi boca y casi que inaudiblemente.

-No te preocupes, tu madre me reemplazo hoy—Contesto con sarna, ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

Estuve a punto de matarlo, digo a punto, porque en ese preciso instante, firmes paso se dirigían hacia mi escondite, o hacia el nuestro, mejor dicho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tipo me acorralo, me tapo la boca y casi que me aplasto contra su pecho. Me arrincono de tal manera que casi y podría fusionarme con el contenedor de basura, si no fuera algo sólido—Shhh—Pronuncio, para que me callara, supongo. Fruncí el ceño y mi inteligencia me permitió obedecerle, pues no estaba entre mis planes morir antes de partirle los huevos por lo que había dicho. Así que guarde silencio y observe…

Una enorme sombra se mostró en la pared del callejón, digo enorme porque el sujeto debía medir 1.80 por lo menos. Sus pasos se oían firmes y su risa no se haría esperar. Aquella risa helo todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, me estremecí y desee salir corriendo. Aunque por razones obvias no podía, el miedo que ahora sentía podría brindarme fuerza sobrehumana, pero el gorila que tenía encima pesaba más que mis intenciones de salir corriendo.

Pude sentir como al bulto que tenia encima, le aumentaba el pulso. Quien diría que semejante mole pudiera alterarse si quiera en ese momento. Su respiración también pesaba y comenzaba a asfixiarme de una manera desesperante, sentía su sudor sobre el mío, odiaba tanto contacto humano, pero aun, no podía moverme.

Entre todo seguí observando como el hombre alto y ahora flacucho como pude definirlo, abrió uno de los contenedores de basura, o algo así pude divisar en las sombras producidas en la pared. El metió algo allí, un bulto, tal vez el cuerpo del tal Breed. Soltó otra risa estremecedora y comencé a sentir sus pasos de nuevo, el sujeto ya se estaba alejando del lugar.

Después de unos minutos, el silencio reino de nuevo.

No fui capaz de moverme ni pensar nada razonable, hasta que sentí como el agarre del gorila se había desvanecido. Entonces fue ahí cuando mis neuronas se reiniciaron y mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?—Pregunte, más al aire que al sujeto que tenía en frente. El ahora llevaba un semblante serio y parecía estar pensando mucho en algo, ya que aunque contesto, tardo varios segundos.

-El asesino en serie, que la policía anda buscando—Respondió simplemente, con un tono neutro y su mirada fija en el contenedor que el extraño sujeto abrió—Ese cabrón…—El pelirrojo se levantó y dirigió sus pasos allí. Abrió el contenedor y lo cerró con rapidez, después golpeo fuertemente la pared con uno de sus puños.

-Auch—Sobe mi puño y me queje, eso debió haber dolido— ¿Lo has estado siguiendo…?—Fue lo primero que atine a preguntar, pues su reacción demostraba frustración, por algo.

-El tipo que metió ese desgraciado aquí, era un conocido mío—Dijo en un susurro, sin despegar el puño de su pared y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Conocías a ese grupo de ladrones, que salió corriendo de aquí…?—Le pregunte, con más curiosidad aun. No me fije en que momento ya me había levantado y casi que estaba al frente del gorila con problemas de autocontrol.

-Sí, ellos son amigos míos…—Dijo simplemente—Y este sujeto—Me señalo al contenedor—Hacia parte de ese grupo de amigos.

-Aun no me has dicho... ¿Tu haz estado siguiendo a ese asesino?—Ignore el hecho de que aquel fuera amigo de unos delincuentes, pues en realidad, aquello no se me hacía tan extraño si se trataba de aquella ciudad.

-Dan una recompensa por él, necesito dinero…

-¿Solo eso?—Por alguna razón, algo no me encajaba. Lo extraño es que no conocía el tipo, pero pude detectar que me estaba mintiendo. El tipo me miro con expresión perpleja y volvió a recuperar su actitud pedante.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?—Pregunto lo obvio, yo asentí con la cabeza y…

-Tienes razón, me importa una mierda—Y diciendo esto le di la espalda y me encamine a mi casa, pero entonces recordé algo y frene—Ah y…gracias por haberme salvado el culo, pocos desconocidos lo hacen—Y entonces volví a caminar, retomando algo de valores le había agradecido al sujeto y no me quedaba nada más por hacer en aquel lugar.

-¡Ey, espera!—Me grito él. Gire con desconfianza y vi que casi estaba encima mío—Recuerda que yo también vivo por alla.

¡BOM!

Como el sonido de una bala, mi oportunidad había llegado de repente.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer—Le respondí, de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho esa tarde. Me sentí como una de las personas más brillantes del hemisferio terrestre, y sentí como había acabado de librarme de todas las tensiones contenidas en el día.

Si, le había pateado el culo con una frase, y pude estar segura de como reaccionaria después…

-Bueno, hazme el favor y dile a tu madre que…—Al instante voltee, el tipo ya me había dado la espalda y caminaba solo hacia al lado contrario—Se me olvido pagarle—No sé como, pero pude imaginármelo sonriendo, mostrándome su dedo corazón y diciéndome inocentemente "Te la metí, no has podido burlarte"

¡VUELVE AQUÍ HIJO DE…!

* * *

No recuerdo el momento en que llegue a mi casa, me tire a la cama de nuevo y me dispuse a dormir. Solo recuerdo el timbre del despertador, que me levante y ya no tenía signos de fiebre ni nada parecido…

Me dirigí al baño y en la ducha me quede pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en la noche… ¿O en la madrugada? Ciertamente, olvide por completo revisar a qué hora me las di de detective y salí a buscar al responsable de aquellos disparos. Aunque más que aclarar mi mente, mis ideas se vieron ensombrecidas, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién era aquel sujeto?¿Que pretendía con esos asesinatos?¿Qué relación tenía el gorila con él?¿Por qué el tipo ese estaba ahí a esas horas de la noche?¿Qué onda con los ladrones?¿Que co-

¡PUM!

Un estruendo en la casa me saco violentamente de mis pensamientos y me alerto. Cerré el grifo de la llave y me envolví en mi toalla con rapidez. Tome una de las armas que mi papa guardaba en el baño (Si, mi papa oficial de policía, guardaba armas hasta en la cesta de la ropa, y misteriosamente, me revelo a mí, "su tesorito", donde más las guardaba).

Con sinceridad, no había disparado jamás en mi vida, pero confiaba en que un espíritu divino me bendijera y aquel estruendo no fuera nada malo, solo un miserable objeto que cayó al piso.

Salí con cautela, revise toda la casa y nada, rastros de nada.

Cuando estaba cerca de la cocina…¡BUM!

De nuevo. Me fui de culo al suelo y solté el arma, fue el momento en el que me sentí más vulnerable en mi vida. Pero con rapidez me levante y fui a gatas por el arma. Me dirigí hacia donde el ruido provenía. Mi habitación. Ya llegando con sigilo y mirando paranoicamente hacia todos lados, apuntándole hasta a mis propios sesos, me escondí tras la puerta y observe.

Nada.

¡PUM!

De nuevo. Solo que esta vez contuve mis impulsos y me quede estática. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta…

-Ese ruido, viene de la casa de mis vecinos—Me dije a sí misma. Pues sonaba en mi habitación, pero seguramente la estrechez de la pared, dejaba mucho que escuchar, y desear.

Con mayor tranquilidad por el enorme descubrimiento, subí a mi cama y recargue mi oído en la pared, en espera de escuchar algo…

-¡ANDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, VAGO!—Grito un hombre ferozmente, seguido de otro golpe.

Sentí como un tic inundaba mi ojo y suspire. Aquello solo era un mal padre torturando a su hijo físicamente para que fuera a producir y dejara de estar de vago en la casa. Si, aquello era lo más probable.

Ignore este hecho y me fui a vestir. Ya después de esto no me tome la molestia ni de comer, aún estaba algo traumada por lo que había pasado y lo que seguía sucediendo a mi alrededor.

La gente de aquí me superaba en rareza.

Salí de mi casa incluso una hora antes de lo que tenía que haberlo hecho. Camine lentamente y deje que la brisa mañanera me drogara. No podía quejarme de aquella ciudad tanto como quería, pues las mañanas daban la impresión de ser hermosas. El sol brillante, la fresca brisa, los típicos pajaritos cantando, la naturaleza, todo…Un gorila de tres metros cruzando la calle cuando el semáforo esta en rojo y un auto se acerca velozmente hacia el…

-¿Eh?—Espabile, está ya no era una descripción cualquiera, en realidad aquello estaba pasando.

El gorila de tres metros, que he visto más que a mi propio padre desde que me mude a esta ciudad, en diversas situaciones, estaba caminando como si nada, cruzando la calle, cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, y un camión que lo superaba mil veces en tamaño, se dirigía hacia él. Y el mucho imbécil, con audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, ni se había inmutado…

Y yo como siempre, metiendo mis narices en todo…

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Hoy me había disfrazado de Santa Madre Teresa de Calcuta y comenzaba a salvar la vida de la gente. Me acerque con rapidez y lo tome del grueso abrigo que llevaba, lo hale tan fuerte, que logre, que por un pelo no lo atropellaran.

El cayó a la acera y yo encima de él. Todos observaban estupefactos.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA IMBECIL, ACASO TUS VIEJOS NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO QUE NO DEBES CRUZAR LA CALLE CUANDO LA SEÑAL ESTA EN ROJO!?¿¡TIENES MIERDA EN EL CEREBRO O QUE!?¿¡POR QUE CARAJOS TENIAS LOS OJOS CERRADOS!?¡RETRASADO!

-¿Eh, dijiste algo?—Pregunto el, mirándome con confusión.

Parpadee varias veces tratando de analizar la situación. Le había gritado a todo pulmón, al cabeza hueca ese, para hacerlo reaccionar, para que incluso, tuviera más cuidado, y el mucho infeliz con los audífonos puestos me había ignorado.

-Ten cuidado de por dónde caminas, pendeja—Se levantó, volvió a ponerse los audífonos y cruzo la calle, dejándome atrás, tirada en el suelo…

Jure entonces, que cuando volviera a encontrarme con ese pedazo de boli queso, le partiría la madre.

Todos los ciudadanos cotilleaban, y uno que otro, se reía de mí.

-¡SUEEEE!

Me levante con lentitud y limpie mi ropa. Ese día llevaba un jean negro, un esqueleto negro, unas botas negras, todo de negro.

Amaba el color negro.

Y me había vuelto mierda por salvar a ese grandísimo hijo de…

-¡SUEEEEEE!—El chico ladrón de ayer, salía corriendo de la nada y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí, gritando mi nombre, como retrasado mental.

Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a ignorarlo. Sería demasiado irresponsable con mi control mental, que me dignara a prestarle atención. Pero ahí estaba, agarrándome de la mano de nuevo y saltando como loco.

-Hijo de puta…—Dije de nuevo. Me sorprende la cantidad de groserías que puedo brindarle al mundo en tan solo una mañana.

-Shishishi, vallamos juntos a la escuela—Me ordeno, porque al instante me agarro más fuerte y me hizo caminar hacia su misma dirección.

-Espera un momento, tienes que ir a mí misma escuela, osea que…

-¡Si, a Impel Down! ¿Alla vas, no?—Me pregunto con emoción, girando la cabeza casi como la niña del exorcista, sin detenerse y apurando el paso.

-Si—Dije con desanimo, pues ahora, podía ver más o menos un esquema de lo que sería mi vida de aquí en adelante. Pero entonces, tuve un ligero presentimiento, ligero pero que hizo que mi intestino grueso se retorciera de impresión—Ese gorila…

-¿Kidd?—El chico se detuvo y me pregunto, parecía que había entendido a quien iba el seudónimo.

-¿Él también va allí?—Le pregunte, temiendo lo peor, temiendo la respuesta que daría.

-¡Si jejej! ¡Él estudia con nosotros!—Dijo a alegremente, y creo que me puse muy pálida—¿Estas bien?—Enarco una ceja y empezó a revisarme, pero yo aún estaba en shock.

¿Cuán miserable tiene que ser mi vida para que los dioses estén felices?

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno emm...Eso es todo por hoy.**

**No puedo prometer fechas de actualización, porque lo mas probable es que las incumpla. Así que haré esfuerzos sobre humanos para no demorar tanto en actualizar.**

**Espero me den sus opiniones, recomendaciones, sugerencias, ideas, amenazas de muerte, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
